Vulcan
Vulcan (バルカン, Barukan) is an infamous Robot known for formerly being the strongest in Braiking Boss' empire before the Ruin. He and Mars wished to peacefully succumb to the Ruin while being known as the strongest but were interrupted by Dio's conquest to become the most powerful. Physical Appearance Vulcan appeared as a large robot with pinkish red skin and a bulky physique. He has blood red eyes with small pupils and has a large purple tinted guard over his mouth reaching past his ears from the front of his head. He has been partially effected by the ruin causing him to wear awkwardly placed and shaped armor of various colors, including his misshapen right arm which is a giant metal blade. Personality Vulcan appeared to be a self centered and rough edged Robot who had a love for fighting as well as a deep craving for the spotlight, wanting to be known as the strongest in the world. He displayed little interest in finding Luna and instead wished to succumb to the Ruin while being known as the strongest rather then finding salvation with Luna. Vulcan also seemed to have a sensitive side, feeling very betrayed by Braiking Boss's acceptance of Casshern and Dio over Vulcan and Mars.For the Strength to Believe Casshern Sins Alongside his partner Mars, Vulcan was known as the strongest during Braiking Boss' reign of Tyranny. For the Strength to Believe This was long before the creation of Casshern, Leda and Dio and due to their birth, Braiking Boss took an interest to them, leaving Mars and Vulcan behind. After Braiking Boss ordered Luna's assassination, the Ruin began and Mars and Vulcan survived after several years of nothing but poison and death. During the rise of Dio's army, Dio became known amongst the remaining Robot warriors as the strongest in the world. Looking to reclaim their glory, Mars an Vulcan lead Dio out by lying about knowing where Luna is. This rumor worked successfully and they were able to confront Leda and Dio who recognize them well for their reputation as skilled warriors of the former robotic empire. For the Strength to Believe By exploiting Dio's obsession with becoming the strongest, they are able to bait him into combat. Having his eyes blinded by Rage, Dio was made easy prey by Mars and Vulcan. Before Mars is able to deal the finishing blow, Leda convinces Mars to spare him if she swears her allegiance to them and hands over Dio's army. Mars and Vulcan accepted and left with Dio's partner in order to reclaim their fame among the army of Robots. On their way to the army, they are intercepted by a vengeful Dio who was now fueled by passion rather then obsession. By separating the two, Mars proved to be no match for Dio and was killed rather easily, leaving his partner alone. Dio decides to spare the lone warrior, leaving him to succumb to Ruin, as a forgotten Relic. Before dying, Vulcan is met by his former master, Braiking Boss. Vulcan reveals his feelings of envy and blames the former tyrant for leaving he and Mars. Vulcan tries to enact revenge but is put to rest by his commander, forever.For the Strength to Believe Powers and Abilities Master Combatant: Vulcan was one of the two strongest robots in Braiking Boss' infinite empire of Robot warriors for several years. For the Strength to BelieveThey were regarded as very powerful due to their advanced abilities and fighting strength. Vulcan has proved himself in battle alongside Mars, able to best Dio who was one of the most powerful fighters of his time after the fall of the empire that Mars and Vulcan ruled. *'Master Hand to Hand Combatant': Vulcan has displayed a high dexterity for impressive close quarters combat. He has been shown to be able to use his large size and speed to surprise an slam his opponents. Enhance Physical Condition: Proven by their infamous status, Mars is known to be built far above the standards of the average robot. Despite his visible deterioration, Mars has been able to maintain high quality parts on his body which he utilizes in combat. *'Enhanced Speed': Despite his rather large size, Vulcan is able to to move at very high speeds, matching that of Dio. He was able to surprise and kill a bandit roaming with Dio and Leda as well as intercept Dio's speed. For the Strength to Believe *'Enhance Strength': Backed by his large physique, Vulcan possess great strength, able to fling Dio across great lengths.For the Strength to Believe Appearances ''Casshern Sins 16. ''For the Strength to Believe References Category:Casshern Sins Category:Character